Unexpected Love on the Rough Sea
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: Kairi and Selphie want an adventure away from the island but what happens when they're caught in a storm in the middle of the ocean? Will they ever see land again? Oneshot. SelkuxKaiora


**A/N: I know I have so many stories that I'm in the middle of writing but I just had this idea and I had to write it. This is a one shot story. Hope you like it.**

Unexpected Love On The Rough Sea

"It's a summer afternoon and I'm bored. Can't we think of something to do?" a red-haired girl asked as she slumped in a chair.

"I don't know what we can do. There's really nothing to do on this island that we haven't already done." Answered a brown-haired girl who slumped on the bed by her.

"I'm sure we can find something to do can't we?" the redhead asked again.

"I think we've done everything we can do on this island."

"So why don't we go somewhere else, Selphie?" the redhead girl beamed.

"I don't know, Kairi. We grew up on this island. We've been here since preschool!"

"That's the whole point, Selphie. We've graduated high school, we live on our own, and we always talked about going somewhere else."

"Well yeah, but… Kairi, you're talking about leaving the island!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Why not? We could finally see other places!"

"I guess, but how would we even get off the island?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know, but first we have to agree we're gonna do it."

"Okay. And Kairi, I have an idea. How about we sail out of here! That way we can enjoy the ocean!"

"Deal. Let's go."

The two girls talked to their parents and decided to leave as soon as possible. After a couple weeks their parents had helped them build a small boat. They said bye to their family and friends, gathered their belongings, and left the island.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah." Kairi answered as they glided along the water and the island became distant.

"Bye, Destiny Islands!" Selphie exclaimed as she waved to it.

"You know, we didn't think about how far the next piece of land is. What if we don't find any land?"

"Kairi, don't get worked up about that. We have radios in case we need to contact someone and we have plenty of food to last for days. We can always go back if we don't find anything. You're getting too worked up over it. We'll be fine. Let's just enjoy it for now."

"Okay. I guess you're right."

For days they sailed further away from Destiny Islands until the only thing they could see in all directions was the vast ocean. As the sun set in the east the wind started to pick up and to the north were gray clouds.

"Selphie, I don't like the looks of those clouds. Maybe we should go back to the island."

"You're being paranoid again, Kairi. Those clouds are way north of us. They probably won't even reach us." Selphie stated as she pointed in their direction.

"That's where I think you're wrong. You never think logically. If it does head this way what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, in that unlikely situation we'll just have to deal with it if it even happens."

"Selphie! We need to have a plan!"

"No, we don't. The clouds won't even reach us you'll see. Let's just get some sleep. It's getting late." Selphie answered as she started to go into the bedroom part of the ship.

A few hours later Kairi awoke realizing the boat was rocking violently. She looked out the window and saw lightning. She opened the door to the outside and was nearly blown away with a windy stinging rain. She quickly closed it and stumbled to Selphie's side.

"Selphie! Selphie! Wake up! The storm is here!" She yelled over the rumbling thunder.

"What?!" Selphie exclaimed as she jerked awake and fell out of bed as the boat rocked even more violently.

"The storm is here!" Kairi yelled again.

_How bad could it be?_ Selphie thought as she stumbled toward the door.

"Are you crazy?! You can't go out there!" Kairi yelled.

"I have to see how bad it is. My dad was a sailor, remember? I know what I'm doing." Selphie stated as she opened the door and disappeared into the windy rain.

She stumbled over to the steering wheel and started turning it trying to move smoothly with the huge waves.

"I don't mean to be rude but didn't your dad die at sea? You'd think you'd be more scared than I am about this."

"Yes he did. Before that he used to take me on some of his trips. He showed me how to navigate."

"I know that, but look at those waves! They're huge!"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing!" Selphie yelled back.

Suddenly the wind picked up again. A wave came crashing over the bow of the ship, making both girls fall, Selphie hitting her head on the way down.

"Selphie!" Kairi called.

"I'm okay." She replied as she felt blood trickle down her face and another wave crashed over the bow.

"I don't think we can handle this! We need help!"

"No, we'll be fine!" Selphie exclaimed as she got up and went back to the steering wheel. But no matter how she steered the waves kept crashing over the bow nearly drowning the girls every time. "Fine. Go call for help on the radio. It's in my yellow bag by my bed!" Selphie yelled.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone!" Kairi yelled.

"Someone has to steer it or we'll be turned over!"

Kairi hesitated for a minute and ran down into the ship. As she was closing the door a wave came crashing through the ship. She closed it just in time to hear it crash against the door. She ran over to Selphie's bag and pulled out the radio.

"If there's anyone out there please answer me! My stepsister and I are in trouble out here! … I've never had to use this before so I don't know exactly what to say! … We need help! …. … Please! …"

"… … … This is Senior Chief Highwind of the Coast Guard. What's your position?"

"I don't know! My stepsister and I are out here caught in a storm! These huge waves are coming over the front and the boat is rocking a lot!"

"Where did you come from?" she heard over the radio.

"We sailed from Destiny Islands and we've been out here for two days now! The storm just came out of nowhere!"

"We're sending help. Just try and stay calm."

"Thank you!" Kairi exclaimed.

Then she ran to the door and went outside. She closed the door and got hit with a strong wave. She ran up to the steering wheel to see Selphie trying to guide the boat through the massive waves.

"Selphie! I got a hold of someone on the radio! They're sending someone out for us!"

"Good because I don't know how much longer I can steer this!" Selphie yelled back.

Another wave came crashing over the bow, slamming Selphie into the side of the boat. As she got up another one hit her and carried her off.

"Selphie!" Kairi screamed as she ran to the side and grabbed her wrist just in time. The wind was blowing Selphie violently as if trying to carry her away.

"Kairi! Don't let go!" Selphie yelled.

"I won't! I promise!" Kairi yelled back as she pulled her back in.

"Kairi, I'm scared." Selphie stated as she fell back into the boat and hugged Kairi.

"Me too, Selphie."

"My head hurts really bad and I can't breath very well." Selphie stated.

"You'll be okay. Just hang in there. Help is on the way." Kairi replied.

They looked up to see a helicopter above them with searchlights.

"Selphie, look! A helicopter!" she exclaimed.

"Down here!" The girls yelled.

The helicopter hovered near the boat and two people with swimming gear jumped into the ocean. They swam over to the side of the boat. The girls helped them in and Selphie fell unconscious into one of the swimmers arms.

"Are you the only ones aboard?" one of them asked.

"Yes." Kairi answered.

"You're friend is hurt. We'll take her first." the other swimmer stated.

"What?" Kairi exclaimed not realizing Selphie had fallen unconscious.

A basket came down from the helicopter and the swimmers put Selphie in it.

"She's got a head injury. I'm going with her. You take the other girl after me." one of the swimmers said to his partner.

"Right." Said the other one.

He climbed in the basket with Selphie, gave a thumbs up sign and the helicopter lifted them up. As soon as they were safely in the helicopter the basket was lowered once more. A wave came crashing in just at that moment and knocked Kairi back. She was drowned in the water. The swimmer picked her up and placed her in the basket then gave the thumbs up sign. A wire came down for him and he was lifted up. The helicopter flew off with everyone safely aboard as the boat sank into the ocean. Selphie woke up to the soft touch of lips upon her own. She opened her eyes to see a silver-haired boy in a Coast Guard uniform.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked her.

"Kind of. Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she jerked up. "Where's my sister?"

"I'm right here." Kairi answered as she put her hand on Selphie's.

"Can you tell us your names?" asked a boy with brown spiky hair.

"My name is Kairi Hakira and this is my stepsister Selphie." Kairi answered him.

"What happened out there?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"We were trying to get away from the island to have an adventure but we never expected that we'd have to deal with a storm that bad." Selphie answered.

"Well you girls are lucky." The boy with brown spiky hair stated.

The helicopter landed.

"The girls' family is over there." A guy stated as he addressed the two boys.

"Here let's get you to your family." The silver-haired boy stated.

"One thing though." Selphie brought up as she glanced at Kairi.

"What's that?" the brown spiky haired boy asked.

"Can we at least know the names of our saviors?" Kairi asked.

The boys smiled. "I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku." the spiky haired boy answered.

The girls thanked them as they were helped out of the helicopter. Their parents came running over and hugged them. The boys explained for the parents and started to leave. The girls had been reunited with the family and started to walk home with them. But they felt something else that needed to be done. The glanced at each other, then back at the guys who were walking away, to their family and then back at each other again.

"Go on." Their mom told them. "We'll wait."

The girls smiled and ran toward the boys.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called. The boys turned as the girls ran up on them. Kairi ran into Sora's embracing arms as she kissed him. As did Selphie with Riku.

"I have a question for you guys." Selphie stated as they pulled away.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Selphie asked.

The boys glanced at each other then back at the girls.

"We do now." They answered together as the boys leaned into the girls for a deep romantic kiss.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
